SO you like parodies
by xmudx
Summary: Summary's are stupid. NEW CHAPTER UP! Draco is not happy with the way things are going so he decides to put his feelings into song... really there is no better way R
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hello there! It has been a LONG time since I have posted anything new  
to this site. It's great to be back!! This is of course a parody on  
Eminem's 'Hi my name is' Being sung by Professor Serveus Snape. I hope you  
dig it and feel free to check out my Parody on the chamber of secrets movie  
as well! Ta Ta!  
  
Ahem.. excuse me!  
Can I have the attention of the class  
for one second?  
  
Hi twins do you like ridin'?  
Wanna see me jam this broom so far up ya ass you'll both be blinded?  
Mind the spilinters and do it exactly like I did  
Teach kids while getting flipped off by a giant squid  
I disdain it when you're late,  
Your project you try and demonstrate  
When you know Malfoy will be the only student getting an A  
Professor Dum said Snappy you been potion tastin  
No sir  
Then why's your face red, Snap you're wasted  
Well since year Two, I've been stuck here with you,  
With all these damn kids too,  
Whats a potions master to do??  
I got pissed off  
Slapped Potters stupid grin off  
Kicked him out my class and said  
"Mind your attitude" as he scoffed off  
I correct a fat stack of their work and fail the twerps  
Faster than Hagrid can learn how to spell the words  
C'mere stupid ass! (Snape wait a minute that's Hagrids dog!)  
I couldn't care less the death eaters sent me to tick the world off!  
  
Hi my name is (what)  
My name is (who)  
My name is chicka chicka Super Snapey!  
Hi my name is (what)  
My name is (who)  
My name is chicka chicka Super Snapey!  
  
Professor Dumbledore promised he'd give me the D.A.D.A job and lied,  
Thanks a lot, next semester I'm sure I'll be more deprived,  
I secretly bewitched his pacer, was a happiness eraser,  
He went to the hospital and now I'm a friggin ambulance chaser (AAAAA!)  
Sirius was a wolf cub, nothing more than a scrub,  
Made fun of me and tortured me, then got him self blown up (HA! HA!)  
Extra credit, yeah right, your brains like lettuce  
Trying to cheat your way through class,  
While screaming at me "PLEASE JUST LET ME PASS!"  
Ninety-nine percent of this school year I have denied you, (Man!)  
As you'll find out soon just how much I despise you,  
I told you it takes a special wizard to brew potions  
Make a cauldron full of herbs and bugs to show my true devotion (Gee thanks  
Snape!)  
You know you screwed up in that final I demand  
To make potions to kill a man, like some new death eater scam,  
This kid in the castle asked me to change his grade and I laughed,  
So, I failed him: 'Dear Neville, thanks for the laugh STUPID ASS!'  
  
Hi my name is (what)  
My name is (who)  
My name is chicka chicka Super Snapey!  
Hi my name is (what)  
My name is (who)  
My name is chicka chicka Super Snapey!  
  
STOP I must escape! These kids need to be locked away! (Get them!)  
Gandoff the Grey don't just stand there OBLIVATE! (HUH??)  
I hate that ghost Peeves, why cant ghosts die?  
I'd make him a potion that would make him die infinity times! (Take that!)  
Am I apperating or using a portkey? Maybe I'll fly.  
I just sneered at that stupid Potter- dear Merlin why's he still alive? (I  
dunno)  
All my life I've hated that guy,  
If only I could make him disappear, No one need know he died! (Whoops!)  
Robes black, around the halls I sulk (I hate my life.)  
I limp when I walk, I'll give detention to anyone that talks (Waaaaa!)  
When I first got here I used to get so angry I would almost quit  
HOW YOU GONNA HELP ME TOM? (Riddle?)  
YOU WERE DESTROYED BY A KID! (WAHHH!)  
I play with snakes, I wish I was dead  
Put my best evil look on and catch kids out of bed (NOOO!)  
I'm the best Hogwarts has ever had,  
And by the way when you see Potters dad? (Yeah?)  
Tell him I killed him with a goat in this dream I had  
  
Hi my name is (what)  
My name is (who)  
My name is chicka chicka Super Snapey!  
Hi my name is (what)  
My name is (who)  
My name is chicka chicka Super Snapey! 


	2. I cant be your super Ron

Hey! This is another one of my very special song parodies to come! This  
time we have got Ron in the lime light singing Eminems "Superman" song!  
Check out my other song and parody too! Please read and review and if you  
want to give me ideas of possible other songs to be parodied that would be  
crantastic! ;) Tootles!  
  
[Hermione] Mmmmm.  
[Ron] You tired Hermy?  
[Hermione] Yeahhh  
[Ron] Cause we been studying transfiguration for a while  
[Hermione] Talk to me  
[Ron] You want me to tell you something?  
[Hermione] Uh-huh  
[Ron] I know what you want to hear  
  
I know I annoy you Hermy, You kinda annoy me too  
(I think you're a stupid baby) I think you're stupid too  
I'll drive you crazy girl, come be in Ronnys world  
(Ooh boy you're so damn lazy) Bitch you make me hurl  
  
They call me super Ron  
Sleep in all classes and foolin around, Can't wait for chow,  
Got um singin that Weasley is our king now,  
I'll always have Hermione there to bail me out,  
With her ego trips, save it bitch  
Study again?? You make me sick!  
Super Ron ain't studying shit  
Girl I'ma go play a game of quidditch  
Straight to the pitch, cut to the game,  
I'll tell those ruddy little beaters to their face,  
Play this game, say my name,  
Ever since I put your team to disgrace  
I'm a different man, I harass,  
Skip my scripts, bitch why ask?  
Skip my chick - she and me clash  
I'd rather have her take notes in class  
Don't write down? I'll put you down  
Won't go down, I'll push you down,  
Wuss backed out, stopping shit,  
Lookin like a liar as you start to shout  
Did I give you my price  
To teach you at night?  
Bitch lets fly, I'll meet you outside  
What you wanna see my broomsticks flight?  
What you Fleur Delacour?  
Say goodbye twice  
  
But I do know one thing though  
I learned it long ago,  
Springtime through fall and autumn,  
Summer heat and winter snow,  
Hermione knows she's got it,  
Maybe she'll someday show,  
Till then just sit your brain ass  
In that ruddy classroom yo  
  
Cause I can't be your Super Ron, can't be your Super Ron  
Can't be your Super Ron, can't be your Super Ron  
I can't be your Super Ron, can't be your Super Ron  
Can't be your Super Ron, your Super Ron, your Super Ron  
  
Don't get me wrong, I love that girl,  
No secret all the houses know,  
Yeah we fight, Gin so what?  
That's about as far as your buddy goes,  
We will fight, then were friends,  
We'll keep doin it over and over again  
Never know what kinda mood we'll be in  
See how much the sparks'll be flyin then,  
She don't want that, neither do I  
I don't want to trip when I see her with guys  
Ive already lied, You've already cried,  
Not a stupid man but her spells kill mine  
But I guess that just what smart girls do,  
How could I use my wand and ever beat you?  
I never thought our bickering would haunt me too,  
We just met and I'm already fighting you!  
  
But I do know one thing though  
I learned it long ago,  
Springtime through fall and autumn,  
Summer heat and winter snow,  
Hermione knows she's got it,  
Maybe she'll someday show,  
Till then just sit your brain ass  
In that ruddy classroom yo  
  
First thing today: Feelin glazed,  
"Hangin around you normally makes me that way  
I don't see what the big deal is anyway  
O.W.L.S are just plain old useless to me"  
Oh yeah you didn't like that game  
"Useless O.W.L.S? You're so lame"  
I love to torment you- what did you say?  
I have the intellect of leeches?  
Bitch! You should watch your weight!  
First off you don't know Ronny  
At all so don't try and judge me,  
That's red hair from head to feet  
Flyin through the air on this bomb cleansweep  
Good Whirlin Merlin  
You must be gone off that butter bottle,  
You want this red hot can  
Being Harrys right hand man  
Don't touch unless you a fan,  
End up using your own bedpan  
Put locked hooks on your big books,  
So you know the fun's began  
Girl don't deny it, I am your man,  
Now come and get some Weasley spam  
  
I know I annoy you Hermy, You kinda annoy me too  
(I think you're stupid baby) I think you're stupid too  
I'll drive you crazy girl, come be in Ronnys world  
(Ooh boy you're so damn lazy) Bitch you make me hurl  
  
Cause I can't be your Super Ron, can't be your Super Ron  
Can't be your Super Ron, can't be your Super Ron  
I can't be your Super Ron, can't be your Super Ron  
Can't be your Super Ron, your Super Ron, your Super Ron  
  
Cause I can't be your Super Ron, can't be your Super Ron  
Can't be your Super Ron, can't be your Super Ron  
I can't be your Super Ron, can't be your Super Ron  
Can't be your Super Ron, your Super Ron, your Super Ron 


	3. The way Draco is

Hey! This is only a one shot first verse song. Today we have the not so  
pleasant Malfoy singing his own version of "The way I am" I'm sorry this is  
short.  
  
[Draco Malfoy]  
Whatever.  
Snape, just let it run  
Aiyyo turn the beat up a little bit  
Aiyyo this song is for anyone.. screw it  
Drink your butter beer and listen, aiyyo  
  
I sit back with my stack of stabbed backs and this  
Fag named Harry he's the kid I'm just hating to see  
And the most juvenile being on this - on this earth  
And I'm cursed with the worst and by far biggest jerk,  
I'm in hell just as well talk myself to believe  
All this attention and mention these detentions  
Gettin the mess that's beneath me recently taken a test  
And again you sat next to me (next to me)  
Bloody at least have some decency in you  
With your little stone, when you scar headed freaks see me out  
In arithmancy when I'm cheatin or dissin your father  
To not come and sit by me,(sit by me)  
You're below me, and no  
I won't show you how to do a damn thing  
I'm not Ronald Weasley I'm not what your friends think,  
I'm not Mr. Trendy, come on take a hint  
If you tempt me I'm getting the banchee (the banchee)  
No patience is in me so please comprehend me,  
I'm sitting independently (independently) Over there  
I don't care who will stare and who saw me annoy you,  
Go get you a teacher, an owl if you want to,  
I'll smile in the classroom, and lie if I have to  
I'm tired of all of you (all of you)  
I'm just me only me, and that's all I can be  
Guy in green  
And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the Prophet, the Quibbler everyday I am  
Potter won't even say I'm the man  
Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the Prophet, the Quibbler everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am 


End file.
